fools
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Nico Yazawa, soon to be the toast of Chicago for her performance as Oberon in FoOLs! loses her favorite spot at her favorite coffeeshop to a stubborn redhead.


The Lily White was Nico Yazawa's favorite coffeeshop. Run by three friendly, kind, cute women, all of whom had equally cute girlfriends so Nico could flirt freely, no ties, no worries, no misunderstandings. Although, Umi Sonoda did raise an eyebrow if she considered a compliment provocative. But it was a sly, smart eyebrow and HER girlfriend was the up and coming designer and stylist Kotori Minami, who was going to dress Nico for so many awards and opening nights. So Nico stopped by Lily White nearly every day on her way to or sometimes from the complex where FoOLs! was rehearsing.

Crunch time was coming. Nico had to be rock solid on her lines. Opening night was in two weeks, they had just moved to the actual theatre. The budget was so low, rehearsal time had been crunched and nearly all their time had been spent getting the singing and dancing. Nico was exhausted, between actual time spent at the theatre and the time spent on her social media accounts looking so much less exhausted than she felt.

Nozomi at the counter today, so full flirt mode on, a good way to distract Nico from the pain in her feet. She needed new insoles for her tap shoes.

Nico stepped in with a flourish, flipping her scarf over her shoulder, her hair bouncing with more energy than she'd had in three days, "Hey, stacked and sexy, got something warm for Nico?"

Nozomi rolled her eyes, "The usual?"

"You know it. Nico needs what you've got." Nico, self critical as ever, realized that sounded a bit flat and approached the counter, leaning into her elbows, "Sorry, Nozomi, Nico's tired today. How's Eli?"

"She got a callback for Cinderella."

"Good for her."

Nozomi made Nico's signature slushy, sugary, neon strawberry, 3X caffeinated drink in no time flat and Nico spun to grab a back table, freezing when she saw someone already there, glaring at her. A redhead, with slightly slanted, half closed lavender eyes that would have been lovely with a kinder expression, a Red Stars cap covering vibrant red hair, and a femme tomboy sports aesthetic. Nico smiled and saluted with her cup, "That's Nico's favorite seat, but I'll forgive you this time."

"There's no sign." Sullen.

Nico sighed, a completely internal reaction, no matter how lovely this young woman was getting the more Nico looked at her, the scowl was hard to riff anything off. But Nico would try.

"Impressive pile of books. You a student?"

Expecting a yes, or none of your business, Nico was surprised by a "Just curious."

"About?"

"Martha Graham." The arm resting on top of two books seemed protective.

"Martha Graham?" Nico took another look. Maybe this was a dancer friend of Nozomi's girlfriend, Eli. Would explain the sportif. "The choreographer?"

Eyeroll. Nico could hear the unsaid "duh" and shook herself free from any potential in this conversation and slid into the booth nearest to her usual seat,

"And her collaborators." Ballcap went back to her reading. Nico sipped her drink, closing her eyes to run through her longest speech. She really needed to nail it tonight, for her own confidence.

Did that mean the dancers? Or the musicians? Nico considered asking but that would require energy she needed to save for rehearsal. It's not like Ballcap would be delivering a performance critique.

###

Kotori was meeting Nico at Lily White after rehearsal; Nico wanted a new look for the pre opening social media blast. She was feeling particularly pretty in a very vintage-y feel swing dress, pink, scattered with pinker cherry blossoms. Kotori always appreciated her efforts. And while Nico's costumes for Oberon were to die for, they def skewed butch and boi and Nico just wanted to be flirty femme-y pretty, just for an evening. She'd been wearing button down shirts, tweed trousers, and cardigans during rehearsals to get into the Co Ruler of The Fairy World, CEO of FoOLs Unlimited - and wasn't that a name. One of the lines that had carried through from the adaptation of William Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' kept popping into Nico's head at odd moments, usually when one of her friends was complaining about their girlfriend: "Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad." Sumi, the actress playing Puck in this initial production of FoOLs! had such a manic gleam in her eye when she rolled into the audience, laughing as the projected screens revealed texts of the mess she'd precipitated the four young lovers into. Her friend's girlfriend complaints were gentle rain allowing Nico to thrive without thinking about finding someone to date. She had a career to launch with no time for pining or misunderstandings or thinking about what the other party might be interested in. And Tansy Clark, a fellow NU alum, and the TItania to her Oberon, was an excellent theatre wife, always sympathetic, always on time, professional and generous. And their voices blended so well. And Tansy's girlfriend was a chef so Nico got occasional leftovers.

Nico bounced through the door at Lily White. Umi was at the counter. Nico skipped forward, leaned on the counter and bent forward to air kiss in Umi's direction, just to watch the dark haired martial artist dodge as seriously as if Nico had been wielding a blade instead of just perfectly pinked lips. Honestly, if Umi hadn't already had a girlfriend, Nico might have landed a kiss or two, just to see how quickly Umi's ice melted. The flustering of someone so frosty would have been a rare treat.

"Nico." Umi's voice was stern, "We have had conversations about this. Keep your hands off this side of the counter."

Nico laughed, "So can Nico put them on you instead? Is that more hygenic?"

"No, Nico cannot." There was actual threat in Umi's response.

"What if Kotori says I can?" Nico leaned on her elbow, giggling. Umi was so much fun to tease..

"Kotori doesn't work here." Umi shook her head, deliberately spraying and wiping where Nico's hands had been braced. "And she's running late."

Nico sighed dramatically, "Is this anyway to treat one of your best customers, Umi Sonoda?"

"With the offset of the 20% standing discount you hoodwinked Nozomi into granting you and what I spend on spills and cleaning supplies, you cost us money." Umi straightened up, her amber eyes confronting Nico's, "The math has not been kind." Then there was a wink Nico almost missed.

"Just wait 'til FoOLs! opens, people will be lining up to catch a glimpse of Nico." Nico half turned, flashing her signature smile and gesture to the imaginary throng, "Nico Nico Ni."

Umi froze, "We could trade you to Dark Depths for one of their quieter, more polite customers."

"You love Nico. You know it. Everyone loves Nico." Nico spun, her hands thrown out in a dramatic gesture to get agreement from her hordes of fans. But Lily White was nearly empty, except for...Nico squinted, no ballcap this time, bright red hair, cute nerd glasses, frown again, pale lilac silk shirt unbuttoned one button further than someone who wanted Nico to be polite and ignore their cleavage might have done. But the tousled hair and the half untucked shirt, as well as the open books and sketch pads scattered across the table, all spoke of a haphazard mindset, not a devious one. One hand was drawing a pencil along a ruler while sharp, white teeth bit into the corner of plump, plum lower lip. And all of this was happening in Nico's favorite seat.

"Who's the invader?" Nico asked over her shoulder.

"Friend of Rin's. No one you should bother." Umi spoke quickly.

"Thanks for that advice, Umi. Can I get a caramel macchiato, please. Nico wants something different today. And Nico's here to bother YOUR girlfriend, not some random stranger."

Nico heard Umi pull the espresso shots as she found herself watching the redhead, who seemed to be creating some kind of room layout. Was she an architect? Or considering the neighborhood, a set designer? Had Nico seen a show she'd worked on? Would Umi give up the name if Nico asked. Rin was generally pretty easy going, but her shifts rarely coincided with Nico's visits. As Nico considered all this, leaning against the counter, half listening for Umi's return, the redhead glanced up, and once again, frowned, not a reaction Nico was used to people having on first sight of Nico.

"You can't have this seat. I need the space." It sounded more plaintive than demanding, the lavender eyes were...wary?

Nico held up both hands, "The glasses are a good look. Nico might need an accountant."

Eye roll, plus head shake, "Google one."

Nico took a step forward, "Nico prefers personal recommendations."

"Pay for your coffee." The pencil pointed to where Umi had placed Nico's drink, then the redhead returned to working with the ruler, ignoring her audience.

Nico turned, "I'll buy one of whatever she's drinking."

"No." Umi sighed.

"Is that anyway to run a business?"

"Coffee, black. Thermos." Umi didn't look thrilled.

"Add it to my bill." Nico tapped the counter.

"I'm not giving you the discount." Umi reached under the counter.

"I don't care. Just give me her drink." Nico was still watching the redhead ignore her.

"It'll never work, whatever it is you're planning, Nico." Umi poured coffee into a growler sized mug.

Nico put a $20 down, "Keep the change. It's your charm. Nico is enchanted."

"Leave." Umi pointed at the door, but there was a flash of a smile.

Nico took that as a good sign as she took the barrel of coffee to her favorite table and carefully placed it on the small, still clear area just to the left of the redhead's left elbow, "If you're going to steal MY seat, at least tell Nico YOUR name."

It definitely looked like a set, and mostly copied from one of the open books, Maybe Red was a student and just embarrassed to admit it? Nico leaned in a little so she could read the caption, "Isamu Noguchi's design for Martha Graham's 'Appalachian Spring.'" Noguchi?

"Maki Nishikino." A soft voice, almost silk, almost whispered.

Nico, not actually expecting a response, startled, nearly knocked over the growler. "So not Noguchi."

"No. He's a sculptor." Volume was back and annoyance.

"Nico knows." Nico snapped.

Maki snorted, "Really. Name a piece."

Nico cheated a glance at the page, "Ummm…"

Maki, that was a nice name, Nico would remember it, closed the book. "There's a fountain he designed for the Bicentennial outside the Art Institute, people barely know it was commissioned and completed."

"Nico will check it out next time she goes, unless you'd like to give me a tour…" Nico had a hand on a chair. Maki reopened the book, finding the page again, picking up another pencil to keep the place.

"Nico!" Kotori's trill floated in as the Lily White front door opened, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Hi, Umi!"

"You look lovely today, Kotori." Umi's happiness boomed. Nico couldn't help smile at her friends' mutual enthusiasm for each other.

"Thanks, Umi-chan!" Kotori stepped behind the counter to give Umi a quick kiss.

Nico caught Maki's eye and shrugged; Maki glanced away, but picked up the growler, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Maybe next time you'll leave Nico her favorite seat."

Maki's eyes were more multi faceted polished quartz geode than petal, with luster brilliant in the depths. "Nope. Too comfy." Maki leaned back, stretching her arms and then locking her hands behind her head, smirking.

"Cute." Nico tapped Maki's floor plot, "Nico is curious, but busy. So next time, explain."

"If you remember…" Maki muttered.

"You won't be Nico's Noguchi fountain,,," Yeah, Nico was going to have to work on talking to cute girls again because this was as lame as she'd ever sounded.

But there was a flush. And a fidget as Maki leaned forward again, doodling a small cluster of spirals.

And then Kotori was right there, "Oh hi, Maki. You don't mind if I steal Nico, do you?"

"Not at all." A grand gesture with the pencil, "I'm behind schedule."

Nico felt dismissed, no one ever dismissed Nico like that, or closed a book on her, but she really did need to talk to Kotori, who was eager for a chat, unlike this Maki Nishikino.

So Nico let Kotori lead her to another table, where Nico got so involved in sketches and fabric samples, she didn't notice when Maki left.  
###

6 hour day turned into 10 plus hour day plus more to come. The composer had flown into town to add a new song, to replace a song which Nico had already spent at least three straight days perfecting. But no, now there was a "Fly and Fall" Oberon and Puck duet and Nico was stressed. And hungry. And the food they'd brought in was calories, but it wasn't comfort. A break was coming up, Nico was backstage waiting for her entrance and she'd snuck out her phone for a whispered call, far away from lurking stage managers.

"Hi there! Lily White. What can I do you for?"

Rin. Ah, this would work. Rin was super friendly super helpful and wouldn't make Nico beg until she was miserable.

"Rin! It's Nico! I need caffeine."

"OOOhhh, Nico emergency." Rin said that a little loud and Nico almost heard another voice, but then RIn giggled, "What's up?"

"Five extra hours of rehearsal, at least three more left, no decent coffee, and Nico needs a sugar rush like you wouldn't believe. Can you please bring me my usual, super duper Nico sized, with a cookie or something, Rin? Nico's a desperate woman. My break starts in 10 minutes. Meet me in the alley?"

"I'm on it. Something sweet is coming your way. At superspeed." Rin's cheerfulness defined contagious.

Nico exhaled, "Thanks, Rin. I knew you wouldn't let Nico down. I'll see you soon." Nico shoved her phone in her pocket before Ari caught her.

Twelve minutes, not the ten Nico had told Rin. Nico ran for the stage door. The thought of warm and sweet and buzzy had gotten her through the last set of notes, which had not been Nico's most complimentary. Her head was starting to throb. Waiting with a bag and Lily White's LARGEST cup was not Rin, but Maki, dressed in black shorts too short for the early Autumn weather and an off the shoulder gray cropped sweatshirt, Red Stars cap at a jaunty angle to the right.

"That isn't healthy." Maki stated as Nico grabbed the cup out of her hand and swigged. Rin had managed to deliver it at a drinkable temperature. Bless the tiny ginger haired furry.

"Nico has exactly 13 more minutes and then I have to be note perfect on a song I just went so far off key on, Winnetka winced. Nico needs fast."

"The bran muffin has some substance. And raisins." Maki looked so serious, her eyes searching Nico's face, but then Maki pulled the brim of her cap down.

Grumpy. Nico was now grumpy. And sugar deprived. She took another sip as she grumbled. "Nico wanted something cookie cute and sugary. What was RIn thinking?"

Maki shrugged, handing over the bag. Nico decided that as much as she wanted to just find a small closet, scream quietly, and then spend 5 minutes in a fantasy where she sipped coffee while Mindy Kaling pitched a joint project, she could spend a minute, just a minute enjoying the view, since Maki seemed at a loss for what to do next, one arm crossed in front, the other hand playing with a curl. One foot was braced back against the wall and both legs were very toned. Nico still suspected dancer. Nico put the cup down, took out the bran muffin, bit in, and then washed it down with mostly liquified SUGAR COFFEE STRAWBERRY BUZZINESS. Maki raised an eyebrow. Nico's hand was trembling slightly as the warmth and calories made her realize just how hungry she was.

Nico inhaled, feeling like she go back and face the rest of rehearsal. "This is a big help. Thanks. I didn't realize Rin was so busy or I wouldn't have asked."

Maki shrugged again. Well, Nico thought to herself, this was almost as good as alone, although...her eyes followed the progress of the neckline of Maki's sweatshirt, which seemed to be slipping even further down her arm, leaving the left shoulder nearly entirely bare. Nico had no idea how that happened. Maki tilted her hat back, humming.

"How's Martha Graham?" Halfway through her muffin, Nico couldn't take the silence.

The shorts had pockets and Maki's hands went there so Nico was forced to appreciate the curvature of the redhead's hips. Thus she missed the update on Martha Graham.

"And Hanayo's never done anything on this scale…" The unfamiliar name brought Nico back into the conversation.

"Hanayo?"

"Rin's girlfriend."

Oh, Nico thought, the cute mouse with glasses.

"Anyway," Maki shook herself, refocusing, "She's never done anything on this scale, but I think the origami's a good fit for setting up models."

Origami? Nico was really lost. She'd either have to ask a question or find out from RIn later...as she considered, her phone buzzed. Damn, break over in three minutes. Muffin was gone, Maki was looking at her with confusion, amethyst eyes a little clouded, Nico swigged the rest of the Nico Super Strawbuzzy Special and smiled, "Time to get back to work. Thanks for keeping Nico company. Now you can get back to stealing Nico's favorite seat."

Maki chuckled, "Makes my day."

"Well, one day Nico will get there first."

"Bet you won't." A wink.

Nico tossed a barb over her shoulder as she hopped up the stairs. "Nico believes in fair play. No bets with thieves. "

Maki cleared her throat, smoothing her hair back behind her ear, her voice hitting the nervous range of high pitch, "Actually, since I'm an investor in Lily White, the chair's technically mine."

Nico was about to open the door, but she stopped, raising an eyebrow as Maki mouthed nothing syllables after the dull bragging clang of her sudden announcement.

Nico blinked and decided she didn't have time for Maki to recover enough composure to speak, "Thanks again. Maki. Tell Rin she saved me."

Nico saw the embarrassment as Maki flushed, but really had no time left so back into the theatre she went, redhead forgotten, new song the only thought in her head.  
###

Nico's mother refused to acknowledge the "text don't call" pleas Nico occasionally texting her. She'd turned off her read receipts so there wasn't even an acknowledgement of delivery. So here Nico was, let out of rehearsal early, actually answering the phone, to get the seasonal 'where's my future daughter-in-law' nudge from her mother.

Nico opened the door to Lily White and waved at Nozomi as she refuted her mother's arguments, "I"m busy, Mama. I'm a modern woman. We want success. And independence. Nico will get you Obie and Oscar awards you can show off to your friends."

Nico mother tsked in her ear, "You'll be happier if you have someone to share your successes with, Nico."

"There's you and the kids." Nico lowered her phone, rolling her eyes to answer Nozomi's quizzical look, "My mom. My usual, please."

Nozomi grabbed Nico's phone, "Hi Mama Yazawa! How are my nearly nieces and nephew?"

Nico glared.

"Bring them by sometime. I miss them too. But we're almost as busy as Nico here. Although I have a lovely girlfriend." Nozomi stuck her tongue out and Nico seized her phone back.

"Mama, you're embarrassing me. I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay."

"I want you to be happy, Nico."

"I know, Mama." Nico couldn't keep the exasperation out of her voice.

Call ended. Nozomi slid the cup Nico's way, raising her hands innocently when Nico growled, raising a daunting palm. "You say nothing."

Maki, in a white v neck sweater that looked a size too tight, was still occupying Nico's preferred seat, playing with what looked like paper versions of Cotaro's building blocks, so, grumpy, Nico slid into the cornerest booth, and slumped. This was a mood. She should be happy. Free evening because the sound board blew up, but instead disgruntlement prickled at her. Time to share the pain and get some sympathy and attention from her 11K+ loyal TWIG followers.

That's what live streaming was far. The reality behind the life of a celebrity. The good moments, the low moments, the moments where your mom nagged you for the 520th time since you graduated college three years ago. Holding up her phone, Nico went live, taking a quick sip of her drink as she hit record.

"So how's your afternoon? Does your mom ever call you to nag about when you're going to meet the 'right girl,' settle down, and have a child? Or two? Just happened to Nico. For the 748th time. Of course, Nico could date. And have the cutest family in the universe. Because Nico's wife would be even prettier than Nico. So imagine our doesn't mean you, Mama. You stop imagining them." Nico shook herself, shaking annoyance off her tense shoulders like wet dog flings off water, "But one, Nico is a career woman, two, the planet's practically on fire, and three, does anyone have time to date anymore? How do you meet people?" Nico took another sip, then remembered her morning notifications. "Although, remember how Nico set up a profile last month to get in character for Oberon the Love Arrow CEO and FoOLs? Got too busy and forgot to deactivate it, but this morning, Nico found out three cuties swiped right on Nico. Hi cuties!" Nico winked at her phone, "But Nico's not in dating mode, although if anyone wants to meet my mother and claim they want to be the mother of her grandchildren, Nico might consider it." A sigh, another sip, "So Nico deactivated that profile...oh my god, is that why Mama called?" Nico almost slammed her phone, of course her mother was stalking her dating profiles, "Mama, if you're listening…" Nico shook her head, "Anyway, Nico with your dating horror stories so we can convince Mama an Obie is the only relationship for Nico. And get your tickets for FoOLs!" Another sip. "Next time, Nico's giving you a sneak peek of the new song, 'Fools Swipe In.'" Nico blew a kiss at her screen, her hand going to her temple in the gesture her father taught her "Nico Ni loves you." Nico put down her phone, slowly and deliberately so she didn't smash it and looked up. Maki was staring, mouth dropped open, and when she realized Nico was looking in her direction, she twitched, tearing the chair like object in her hand.

Nico winced. Maki frowned, put the pieces down, rubbing above her eyebrow. Nico decided to pry and moved, sliding next to Maki and picking up the torn piece, which was a very intricate piece of origami. Nico was impressed by the craftsmanship.

"Glue probably won't fix that." Nico pushed the edges together but the tear was too rough for any kind of repair.

Maki nodded, "At least I haven't started shooting."

"Just ripping."

Nico realized Maki's sulky pout was a triumph of genetics and personality.

"Joke." Nico explained, "What is this?"

"Hanayo..." Maki paused.

"Rin's girlfriend."

"Right. Hanayo is an art teacher and I'm helping her with a project on famous collaborations by artists across mediums. It's a short piece based on Graham and Noguchi's…" Maki hesitated again.

"Fountain guy."

"Appalachian Spring ballet." Maki held the torn object in her palm and crumpled it, "This was the chair."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Hanayo's recreating the set and a dancer. I'm recording the music and animating a minute of stop motion"

"Wow. Nico understands the ruler and the need for precision now. That's intense. This is just for fun?"

"Well, I'll probably put the in progress pictures and a video installation in my next show."

Nico had her phone out and was typing.

"What are you doing? I was talking. That's rude." Maki snapped.

"Nico obviously should have Googled you."

Maki's hand dropped over Nico's screen, "No."

"Why not?" Maki's fingers were resting on Nico's hand. It was a nice warmth. Maki glanced away.

"Embarrassing. I'm sitting right here."

"So you want Nico to stalk you AFTER you leave?"

"No." Amethyst eyes blinked, "Just ask me."

"What do you do?"

Maki inhaled, as if she'd prepared this, "I dropped out of med school and spent six months in Japan. Now I work as a musician. And do camera stuff."

"Do camera stuff?" Nico knew she sounded as incredulous as Maki had sounded ridiculous.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't…."

Now Nico was losing her temper. "Nico is a professional actress. People take Nico's picture all the time, Nico has been in movies, Nico has five up and coming, Sundance approved cinematographers in her frequent contacts. Try me."

Maki shook her head, but not as a negative, just to get the hair that seemed to be going wilder with every gesture out of her eyes. Then she spoke so quickly Nico had trouble catching every word. "I need to go. I should tell Hanayo I wrecked this. She'll have to make a replacement. Sorry." Maki accidentally elbowed Nico as she started to pack up her set in a fishing tackle box.

Nico was surprised by the shakiness of Maki's hands as she cleared her work area. "Nico is sorry if my live streaming disturbed you."

"You disturb everyone, Nico-chi." Nozomi boomed as the line of customers thinned.

Nico flipped her off, then turned to smile at Maki and continue, "Anyway, please apologize to your friend for Nico. I don't want Rin to get mad at me. She's the ONLY ONE WHO MAKES MY DRINK RIGHT."

Nozomi threw a cup in Nico's direction, which caused another part of Maki's set to crash.

Nico picked it up, sorrow in her tone. "Tough day to be made of paper."

Maki laughed. Nico suddenly craved that sound.

###

Nico swept into Lily White, bouncy. Yes, it was late, but opening night was in a week and the writer had finally signed off on all the changes. Now, Nico could focus on getting into the zone. And making sure the seats were packed with an appreciative audience.

"Nico has arrived. Start the party."

Umi, behind the counter, polishing a copper pitcher, dinged a spoon off the rim. Nico bowed.

"Nico has five tickets for Opening Night. Who wants them?" Nico fanned out the tickets.

"Kotori wants to go but I'm working." Umi grimaced apologetically.

"Nico will get you seats for the second weekend."

"Thanks, Nico. Your usual?"

"Nico size it."

Maki, of course, was in Nico's seat, and there were almost familiar faces scattered in seats around the room. Some of them glanced up, whispering to their seatmate. Maki was staring intently at a laptop, seemingly not noticing Nico's announcement or arrival. So Nico grabbed a seat and scooted next to Maki, jarring her.

Maki jumped, then glared at Nico.

"FoOLs! Opening night tickets. How many do you want?"

"None." Firm.

"Don't you want to see Nico at work?"

Maki flushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Nico leaned in.

"Saturday afternoon. I got a ticket for then." Maki spoke more clearly, still not looking away from her screen.

Nico raspberried and threw herself back in her seat, "What are you, a grandmother? Nobody under 80 or over 8 goes to matinees."

"I have Friday plans." Quick typing.

"OOOhhh, a date?" Nico was a little curious.

"Monthly dinner with my parents."

"So bring 'em." Nico nudged Maki with her shoulder.

Maki stopped typing. "Are you that desperate for an audience? And stop."

"It's sold out. These are the hottest tickets in Chicago." Nico ruffled through them under Maki's nose, "Nico is just trying to get someone to appreciate them."

Maki bit her lip, then shook her head, "Mama and Papa don't like last minute changes."

"Are they old and crotchety like you?" Why was this such a hard sell?

Maki scrunched her forehead, trying to finish a thought as Nico tapped the tickets next to her keyboard. "Will you leave me alone if I say yes."

"To the tickets?" This was more like it, Nico leaned forward, ready to claim her victory.

"No. I told you I'm going Saturday."

"Fine. Be Nico's grandmother." Nico didn't like the screech in her own voice.

Maki glared, eyes narrowed. "Your skirt's too short, young lady."

"Nico's grandmother wears thongs."

"Why would you make that up?" Maki's hands covered her face.

Nico smirked, "Who said I made it up."

Maki scowled at Nico, then spoke slowly, "too much information is an actual thing."

Nico shrugged.

"Don't you have any friends?" Maki asked, sounding tired.

Nico slapped a hand to her heart, "Cruel...Nico has friends…" her voice squeaked into a higher register, "Nico has friends in every city, every country, Nico is Ms. Popularity…"

Maki raised an eyebrow.

Nico spoke very very rapidly, "My sister has a field hockey game, Eli has a show, Nozomi is working her other job."

After a moment, her amethyst eyes unable to hide the kindness surging, Maki reached for the tickets, "Hanayo and Rin would probably appreciate these. Hanayo's a big theatre fan. I'll take them with me."

"Genius. Nico approves. "Take them all."

"I told you, I'm busy." Maki actually sounded regretful.

Umi cleared her throat, "Nico!"

Nico pushed the chair back, "Opening night is magic. Your loss."

Maki barely shook her head as her attention went back to the screen.  
###

Nico was excited. She had the afternoon free. Her understudy, who was nowhere near performance ready, not that with Nico she would need to be, was onstage and Nico was meeting a reporter at Lily White in an hour. Now, she just had to perfect her thoughtful, yet flirty, yet aloof, yet sexy coffee sipping pose. Which meant not her usual neon strawberry drink. A mug...Nico picked up the pace. Her outfit was perfect, tailored trousers and a short jacket to give that Oberon flair, the kickiest of kicks, and a pink shirt with a ruffled collar that fell exactly right to boost the impact of her neckline. Hints of what might be there, but to draw attention in a classy, understated way. To pull off understated, Nico was going to have to burn off a volcano's worth of energy beforehand. She started speedwalking to Lily White. Nozomi was at the counter, Maki, of course, Maki was in NICO's seat, was she just trying to tick Nico off, fidgeting with her phone.

"Nozomi, get Nico coffee in the most serious mug you have; Maki, get out of Nico's power seat."

Both Maki and Nozomi looked suspiciously at Nico.

"No." Maki stated, stubborn etched into her posture.

"Really? No strawbuzzy?" Nozomi asked, pulling out the strawberry muddle, with a mournful look.

"Really." And Nico slid into the bench seat next to Maki and shoved the redhead over with her hip.

"Hey!" Maki shouted, her phone dropping out of her hand.

"Look, Nico has exactly," Nico grabbed Maki's phone to look at the time, the screensaver was some kind of cartoon, "53 minutes to perfect her sipping coffee pose and this seat has the best backdrop." Nico pointed up at the raw texture of the wallpaper behind her, a lovely watercolor of sakura blossoms to the left of Maki's seat. "So please, just this once…"

"I'm comfortable." Maki slid down the bench, turning away.

Nico stared, but the redhead wouldn't make eye contact, twirling a curl.

"Fine." Nico shoved Maki's phone across the table at her, "Nico will take a window seat. But if the Reader article isn't aglow with Nico's the greatest, you will be depriving Chicago of the truth, Maki Nishikino."

Maki turned at her name, as Nico stood. Nozomi had a mug ready, Nico grabbed it, sniffed, gagged, and pushed the mug back at Nozomi, "Dump half of that. Nico's too sweet for so much bitter." Nico glowered at Maki in a way that was meant to indicate WHO the bitter was actually in reference too.

Maki made a huffing noise, Nozomi did as ordered, saving rebellion for the snark in her tone, "Should I kick out ALL my customers for you Nico-chi?"

"As I say to you every day I see you, don't be a bitch. You know Nico takes her image seriously. Some people," Nico spared a glance and a dubious eyebrow in Maki's direction, but the spike in her well thought out plan was totally absorbed in her phone. Nico sighed, pouring cream into the mug when Nozomi returned it. Nico opted for the window seat with the good lighting, smiling at everyone in the coffeeshop who wasn't Maki before she sat down. Then pull out her phone, to try various poses with the mug, leaning back, leaning forward, poetically thoughtful out the window, musing with the melancholy air weighting a bemused smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Maki typing like a fiend. Today, the redhead was wearing a criminally cute t-shirt with a graffiti cat scrawling RAAAWWWRRR across the torso. Nico's brain briefly and suprisingly went somewhere involving 'RAW' and Maki but then Nico reminded herself that she was TOTALLY focused on her career and Maki was purposely ANNOYING so probably not into Nico. Not that Nico cared. At all. Nico kicked herself. This was too important to get distracted. She was here to think about Nico not...just think about Nico. Shouldn't be hard. Nearly everyone did it. Nico shifted, so she couldn't catch a glimpse of anyone out of the corner of her eye and thought aloof thoughts.

###

14 minutes and Nico still hadn't struck a mood. Maybe she should just get a Nico Deluxe and go for cutesy. But that wasn't Oberon...Nico knew for the interview to be effective she had to shade her native Nico exuberance with some of Oberon's dark draw. Her phone pinged. She took it out of her pocket. Text from an unknown number, a picture of someone sipping coffee from a cup, in an open window, pensive, leaning forward, then another pic, of a classic Hollywood actress slouching back, obviously lost in a mental loop and staring blankly, over the coffee cup held in both her hands, then another, of an actress with shortish, dark hair, coffee cup raised, eyes challenging, lips tensed, a dare smashed into a sneer...then a text, "For inspiration: Cate Blanchett, Barbara Stanwyck, Natalie Wood...but I think you're doing all right."

And then it was a picture of Nico, taken outside the window, just a few minutes ago, Nico with one hand tracing the rim of the cup, the other tapping her phone, the angle just right to catch the sharpness of Nico's profile. The through the window perspective added a veneer of solitude and Nico's mouth was quirked up at the corner, a wry ambiguity lurking, without losing the sense of sharpness. Nico had never seen herself look that...smart, like she didn't need to aspire to mysterious deeps, she was already flooded with them.

Another text. "Rin just gave me your number so I could send the picture. I'll delete it if you want. Don't worry about the interview. You'll be fine."

One more text.

"Oh, this is Maki."

Nico giggled. Then she realized if Maki had taken the picture from outside...Nico bounced to her feet, "Nicosize the Strawberry Special and deliver it to Nico's usual seat." Nico slid into her space, a light hint of rose, vanilla, pepper, and musk perfume lingering. Nico sneezed.

"Bless you." Nozomi put down the oversized cup, "I knew you'd cave. Get some good news?"

Nico glanced at her phone, "Yes."

Nozomi was about to ask, but the door opened and a cluster of customers came in.

Nico took that moment to type a quick reply.

N: Thanks for the advice (｡◝‿◜｡) Keep Nico's number. I might need to consult you again.

M: ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

N: ღゝ◡╹)ノ

M: I'm too busy to consult.

N: Are you too busy for dinner some Monday?

M: Monday? Why Monday?

N: Day off. Theatre.

M: Oh. You're welcome.

N: ?

M: For the snap.

N: Oh.

M: See you around.

Nico frowned at her phone. "See you around." That wasn't "yes, let's go out to dinner" or even "I'd love to, but I'm busy" What was Maki? Dizzy? Disinterested? Dating? Nico typed in her passcode to get to the 'snap' Maki had taken. For once, Nico was staring at herself, but looking for someone else. That picture, the one of the photographer, hadn't come into focus yet. Nico had no idea what insight she'd lost by not looking up.

###

OPENING NIGHT. EVERY NOTE, EVERY STEP, EVERY SONG PERFECT; EVERY AUDIENCE MEMBER on their feet at the end. Nico thought standing ovations were overdramatic, but not when she'd sensed the emotion building all night, the tension, and as the curtain fell on her final kiss with Tansy, an exasperated Puck rolling their eyes as they clapped their way off the stage, the audience exploded. And Nico, sweating, heart racing, bounced to her feet, hugging Tansy, "We did it! We did it! We did it!"

Tansy laughed, and broke the hug, pulling Nico off stage, "Come on, curtain call. More applause."

"Oh right." Nico felt taller than she ever had, veins buzzing with earned confidence, heart racing, unable to keep a huge grin off her face as the other couples stepped forward to receive their applause and then she and Tansy stepped out, holding hands, raising their arms to a roar. It was a small theatre and the theatre was packed with Queer Chicago and their allies, friends, and families and Nico had never felt so much love from a crowd. It was amazing, to be here, in a love story, a simple, silly love story, with no real villain, just mischief and magic and hope and happy endings. Angst could stay home. Or be spilled across the stage in other, darker theatres. Tonight, Nico was thrilled to be a moment of bright for so many girls like her, who wanted silly and cute and perfect swoony snappy patter pairings.

Nico would remember this forever, staring into a theatre, amazed, exhausted, exhilirated, audience on their feet, whistling, roaring, and cheering as the curtain fell. Tansy grabbed her in a quick hug, her voice lacking Titania's teasing barbs, "You were amazing, Nico. I'm so glad we're doing this together."

Nico wasn't quite ready to let Oberon go for the night yet, and swept into a bow as she took Tansy's hand to kiss, "I couldn't do this alone."

Tansy giggled, "Actually, you probably could."

Nico wasn't sure how to reply and then Demtrius and Lysander sandwiched her in another hug, Sumi reached over Nico's shoulders to half choke, half embrace the soon to be toast of Chicago.

"It's a Nico Nico Night." Sumi choked Nico for another half second and then let go. "Where's the party?"

"Back room at The Lady Of The Lake." Tansy was taking off her wig, "Blaine's buying the first round."

"As a good producer should." Either Lysander or Demetrius spoke. Though they were on the opposite sides of the complexion color spectrum, Nico had always thought they'd been cast because their voices sounded so similar, which made the phone confusion and the shouting chase scene in the bar so much more convincing.

"Let Nico get out of this tux." She shook off her jacket, unknotted the bowtie, with its ruby flecks scattered across the midnight silk and undid almost all of the studs on her shirt, so it fell open, revealing her sports bra. Thankfully, no one had insisted a binder. Nico preferred being able to breathe while singing.

Humming "fools," Nico stepped into the hallway leading to the green room. As soon as she turned right, she heard her name in a familiar voice.

"C'mon, you have to say hi to Nico. She was amazing. You're supposed to tell actors that, Maki. Or bring them roses or something. C'mon."

Rin's voice. Did she say Maki? Maki was supposed to be at a monthly dinner with her parents. But no, there was the ginger furry pulling her reluctant friend down the hall by the arm, what was Maki wearing? A little black dress, off the shoulder, very very short, red hair swept up into a tight French twist, lacy shawl lying across her pale shoulders, one hand twisted up in a fist that looked about to connect with Rin, long long legs splayed out as Maki stubbornly fought Rin's forward momentum. Nico laughed, deciding to intervene before a brawl started.

"Rin! Maki! You came. Wasn't Nico glorious?"

Maki froze and let go of Rin, Rin shot forward into Nico's chest, knocking them both off balance, Hanayo who had been half hiding behind Maki, squeaked and hurried forward, "Rin, are you okay?"

Maki was still frozen, staring at Nico's chest, then her eyes, Maki's own wide with panic, Maki made her discomfort even more obvious by twisting rapidly to the side, guilt splashed across her face, shawl sliding off her shoulder, hand trying to find a twist of hair to curl, but hovering uncertainly, not wanting to undo the updo.

Hanayo was busy with Rin, and Maki kept glancing at Nico out of the corner of her eye. Nico, taking bold strides past the rising Rin, grinned and with her most daredevil spark, spoke to the shrinking redhead, "So no roses for Nico, how about a kiss?"

Rin started to say something, but Nico heard Hanayo shush her. Maki went bright red as Nico put a hand on her arm, spinning her, sliding fingers up to the shoulder, "Such a pretty dress. For Nico?"

"Mama and Papa say...always dress for the theatre….shows respect." Maki was speaking, chunking partial sentences into an avalanche of nerves, but her eyes never left Nico's,

"Nico feels respected." Nico stepped closer, feeling Maki tense, take a deep breath, which drew Nico's attention to the teardrop diamond sitting in the break of Maki's cleavage, the dress accenting the very noticeable curves. Nico had to stop her fingers from tracing a line down from Maki's shoulders, "How about Nico feeling loved?"

Complete panic and a step back. Nico would have laughed, but Maki was moving away, and Nico's sole focus was not letting there be a gap between them. She managed to catch Maki's elbow and the taller woman didn't shake her off.

"That kiss? Didn't you like Nico's performance?" Nico pulled Maki in, reading the sparking, sliding quartz of her eyes for a mood. Nico was phenomenal at reading audiences and this one didn't want Nico to step off stage yet.

Maki nodded, eyes going more wild with every breath, voice a breathy whisper, "Every note...I just wanted you…" flushed cheeks, so cute Nico found herself thinking, "to keep going."

That sounded like a cue to Nico. Nico touched Maki's cheek with the gentlest of caresses, grinning when gorgeous and glowy leaned into her hand, "Can I? Keep going?"

Maki's eyelashes fluttered in almost slo mo as Nico's heart raced into fast forward. Such a delicate mood, neither party daring even a breath to shatter its purity.

Then before Nico knew she'd pushed forward, Maki's lips were tickling hers, a taunting tingle , and the urge to bite, to brush harder, to melt that dare into consent, Nico had never been so caught before, so tempted to...Maki pulled back, with a whimper, Nico realized her hand was on Maki's hip, and the hard angles of her amethyst eyes had softened, insecurity and worry shadowing the temptations in their depths.

"My parents are waiting...you said...no dating...I have to go...sorry...you were amazing...I'm…"

As Maki frantically backpedaled, Nico had the impression of something beautiful and delicate, fluttering, letting a doubting breeze sweep it into the harshness of the open air, instead of here, every twitch, every gesture, a stroke against Nico, the magnetism almost burning.

"Maki." Nico snapped the name, serious.

Maki bent her head, breaking eye contact, then straightened to her full height, "No one in the audience could take their eyes off you, Nico."

That didn't thrill Nico as much as she knew it should. "What about you?"

Maki's jaw clenched, then she looked away, flushed, her next words only a whisper but the wonder in them was a crystal note. "I've never been able to look away."

Nico took Maki's chin and turned her back to face Nico, "Good."

At some point Hanayo had dragged Rin away, Nico had no idea how long they'd been there, talking, almost unaware of how often they were touching, except for the urge to get closer. Maki was still, waiting, and Nico knew this was the moment, and double down with an honesty and an earnestness she'd never allowed herself to admit to. "Not dating doesn't include you."

Suddenly Maki giggled, "If you buttoned up your shirt, it'd be easier to take you seriously."

Nico ripped off her shirt, remaining studs flying off who knew where. The costumer was going to kill her, "Buttoned up Nico isn't what you really want."

Maki, laugh lines crinkling, reached down and picked up Nico's shirt, "Put it back on before my parent's come looking for me."

"Not until…" Nico pounced, hands sliding up Maki's warm, smooth shoulders, fingers tangling in the twist starting to untwine, this kiss a fire melting away anything not touching Nico.

Sometime in a new, brighter future, Nico's forehead was pressed against Maki's, "Come to my cast party."

Maki, all of her shyness suddenly transformed into a teasing confidence that was sexier than anything Nico had ever known existed, let her arms rest on Nico's shoulder, "I would but I have plans to see a matinee tomorrow. There's this actress….and she's so…" Maki let her voice drag out in a breathy, sexy drawl, "EXTRA."

"Nico will get you home early." Another kiss, another twist of tenderness and territorialness, another moment where Maki pushed Nico like she couldn't get close enough, eyes closed, but then when they opened suddenly, Nico had the only view she wanted. "But you shouldn't look this windblown, undone, Nico can't keep her hands off you sexy when you meet my mother."

"And you should wear a shirt." Maki snorted, before seizing a kiss of her own.

"Just for the cast party and the El and then we'll talk."

Maki shrugged, her hands trying to redo the Twist, "Optimist."

"That's not fixable. You'll just have to tell your parents you can't keep your hands off Nico."

"I sent them home." Maki glanced at her smart watch, "40 minutes ago."

"Optimist."

"Yep."

"Nico likes that." Nico slid her arm through Maki's.

"Maki likes Nico."

"And Nico likes Nico. So we agree." Nico loved letting the teasing lilt edge her voice and seeing Maki's eyebrow quirk in a challenge.

"Going to be Narcissus in your next play?" Maki bit back.

"Not now that I've seen you." Nico pulled Maki closer.

Maki's blush was adorable and sexy and Nico wanted to see how much of Maki she could get to redden, but right now, arm through Maki's, pushing open the door of the Green Room, grinning at a Tansy on the way out and feeling Maki bump against her hip, right now, Nico was going to have the prettiest date at the cast party, to go with the perfectest performance of the year. Maybe Mama was right. Success shared certainly seemed sweet enough for Nico. And Maki's lips held Nico's newest favorite taste.

A/N: Happy Birthday, Nico! Present wrapped, now I can get back to the chapters I owe myself.

A Midsummer Night's Dream has opened, I'm exhausted, and the actors are amazing. 5 more shows.

Thanks for reading and leave a comment, please and thank you. Nico would want you to ; )

Also, some day there will be written a play, with a title 5 letters long, starting with an F, ending with an s, and you will recognize the characters, although the names may be changed. Right now, I have two possibilities: Fangs! and FoOLs! Any suggestions for a third?


End file.
